Always
by Tomoshibi-Chan
Summary: Drabble Request: "Your not real, Its all my fault but your here...Always" /xX.::BreakXReim::.Xx\ /xX.::Spoiler Alert! Chapter 50 Onwards::.Xx\


_**Always **_

_**A ReimXBreak fanfic **_

_**Kink Challenge Prompt:**_ "Xerx your an idiot"/ Ghost

_**Writer:**_ Tomoshibi-Chan

_**Dedication:**_ To Skysong. Wouldnt be possible without you dear!~

_**Warnings:**_ Spoilers for Chapter 52 onwards!

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I was Jun why would I be on **Fan**fiction?

_**Final Thoughts:**_ Skysong, I ate your bagel. :]

* * *

"You're an idiot Xerxs" The voice echoed in Break's head, making his hands tremble in fear and understanding. He knew that he should ignore the voice till it went away but no coherent thoughts traced in his brain. Killing the Baskerville was satisfying for the moment but the adrenaline faded and he felt wearier then before. Reim was gone, and even killing all the Baskervilles didn't change that. The last of the Baskervilles fled to reform strategy, leaving Break in what was probably an abandoned hallway. Not that Break could see where he was anyways, at this point he hardly cared where he was anymore. Break's hand snaked its way up to where Reim had smacked him earlier in the evening.

"I know I am" He murmured in the darkness. How come it suddenly felt really lonely being blind? Was it because you couldn't see the ones you care about? Or was it because it took twice the amount of energy to protect them? A musical sounding laugh rang clear in his head. Was Reim's ghost laughing at him? Break wanted to block out the sound but stopped himself. It would probably be the last time he heard that laugh anyways. It was best to enjoy the ghost of Reim while he could even if it was all conjured in his head. The laughing ceased and the silence chilled Break's bones. He missed the laugh already.

"Laughing isn't going to sort anything Reim, you should know that" He tried to keep his voice light however a dark edge had taken away from the fluffy tone. "Besides, aren't I usually the one laughing?" Break wasn't sure if the false humor was for his benefit or for the fake ghost of Reim that Break was dreaming in his head. Before he could take it back, Reim's voice entered from the darkness.

"You shouldn't have done that" Now it was Break's turn to laugh although it was painfully forced, even for him. He closed his unseeing eye and shook his head.

"No Reim, it needed to be done." For your sake.. He wanted to add but he couldn't bring himself to say it. And even though the Reim he was speaking to wasn't real, something about the phrase seemed unfit to be spoken. It wasn't something he would say to the real Reim so why could he not say these words to the fake one? It was Guilt. He felt guilty that he didn't save the only person he truly called a friend, just as he felt guilty for not saving the little Sinclair girl. He couldn't help Reim when he needed him. He was busy interrogating the Nightray boy.

"It was uncalled for" Reim was murmuring. Break listened to the spoken words before he began to laugh, only because It was so close, it prevented him from screaming.

"You aren't even real." He gasped. "Yet you still lecture me" He wasn't sure what he hated more, the guilt that was settling in making him feel sick to his stomach or the fact that Reim's imaginary ghost would always haunt him.

"If Im not real then what am I Xerx?" The question was simple enough but it was more then he could take. Break let his cane drop to floor as his hands went over his, shutting them tightly. He didn't want to hear his dead friend's voice in his head. But even with his ears closed, nothing stopped him from imaging what was once Reim, now unsure with weeks without really seeing him. The look of pain casted on his face in the low light. Guilt… It wouldn't go away. That's all this is… Its guilt for not being there to save his best friend from the Baskervilles. Break's hands fell from his ears and dropped to his side.

"You're dead" He flinched at the words. He hated the reality so much, that it was crushing him. "You're made up in my head but since you're here you might as well be useful." Break's hands outstretched, searching for the false Reim.

"Xerxs…" Reim's voice sounded closer now, only inches from his ears. How could his mind be so good at haunting him so much? He sounded so real. The thought startled him. "I'm right here Xerx. I'm right here" Break froze in surprise as a hand fell on his shoulder. Was this all in his head? What was even real then?

"You aren't real" He murmured, "Your dead" Another musical sound echoed across the now empty hall. A laugh drowned with sadness. "You're all in my head" But even if he wasn't real, even if the imaginary hand was just a feeling that would go away, Break's hand followed the hand on his shoulder up his forearm to Reim's imaginary shoulders. He placed a hand on each side and his head rested on what would be Reim's shoulder. "You died and it's my fault. You're not real but you're here. "

"Yes, Break. Always."

* * *

Kind of short but this was a meme kink challege. The theme was: " Reim: "Your an Idiot Xerx" " haha my friend Skysong and I wanted to make a fic with the idea of Reim coming back to "Haunt" Break. Is He real? Or is he just a tool made by Break to keep him sane? Your call. Enjoy and dont forget to look out for the companion from Skysong. :]

-Tomo


End file.
